youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
KFSWK3JWLJLHEOCJMM
(0:01.2) Yeah ոigga (0:02.2) I'm still fuckin' with ya (0:03.5) (0:03.9) Still waters run deep (0:05.4) (0:05.9) Still Snoop Dogg and D.R.E. (0:07.9) (0:08.4) '99 ոigga (Guess who's back?) (0:10.5) (0:12.3) Still (0:13.9) still doin' that shit, huh Dre? (Oh for show) (0:16.6) Yeah (0:17.6) (0:18.2) (Check me out) (0:19.1) (0:20.4) It's still Dre Day ոigga (0:22.3) (0:22.4) AK ոigga (0:23.5) Though I've grown a lot, can't keep it home a lot (0:26.0) 'Cause when I frequent the spots (0:27.3) that I'm known to rock (0:28.5) You hear the bass from the truck (0:29.8) when I'm on the block (0:31.0) Ladies, they pay homage, but haters say Dre fell off (0:34.2) How ոigga? My last album was the Chronic (0:36.5) They want to know if he still got it (0:38.7) They say rap's changed, (0:40.0) they want to know how (0:40.9) I feel about it. (If you ain't up on things) (0:43.8) Dr. Dre is the name, I'm ahead of my gang (0:46.5) Still puffin' my leafs, still fuck with the beats (0:49.1) Still not lovin' police (Uh uh) (0:51.3) Still rock my khakis (0:52.4) with a cuff and a crease (for show) (0:53.8) Still got love for the streets, reppin' 213 (0:56.6) (for life) Still the beats bang, (0:58.1) still doin' my thing (0:59.3) Since I left ain't too much changed, still (1:01.8) I'm representin' for them gangsta's (1:03.3) all across the world. (Still) (1:04.9) Hittin' them corners in them low-low's girl. (Still) (1:07.5) (takin' my time to perfect the beat) (1:09.7) (And I still got love for the streets) (1:11.5) (it's the D.R.E.) I'm representin' for them gangsta's (1:13.5) all across the world. (Still) (1:15.2) Hittin' them corners in them low-low's girl. (Still) (1:17.8) (takin' my time to perfect the beat) (1:19.9) (And I still got love for the streets) (1:21.8) (it's the D.R.E.) Since the last time you heard (1:23.7) from me I lost some friends (1:25.1) Well, hell, me and Snoop, we dippin' again (1:27.6) Kept my ear to the streets (1:29.2) signed Eminem (1:30.1) He's triple platinum, doin' fifty a week (1:32.7) Still, I stay close to the heat (1:34.7) And even when I was close to defeat, (1:36.7) I rose to my feet (1:38.0) My life's like a soundtrack I wrote to the beat (1:40.4) Treat rap like Cali weed, I smoke till I sleep (1:43.2) Wake up in the AM compose a beat (1:45.7) I bring the fire till your soakin' in your seat (1:48.3) (1:48.6) It's not a fluke (1:49.5) it's been tried (1:50.1) I'm the truth. (1:50.7) Since Turn Out the Lights (1:51.7) from the World Class Wreckin' Cru (1:53.6) I'm still at it (1:54.8) after-mathematics (1:56.1) In the home of drive-by's and AK-matics (1:58.9) Swap meets, sticky green and bad traffic (2:01.5) I dip through then I get skin, (2:03.2) D.R.E. I'm representin' for them gangsta's (2:04.9) all across the world. (Still) (2:06.5) hittin' them corners in them low-low's girl. (Still) (2:09.2) (takin' my time to perfect the beat (2:11.2) And I still got love for the streets) (2:13.2) (it's the D.R.E.) I'm representin' for them gangsta's (2:15.2) all across the world. (Still) (2:16.8) hittin' them corners in them low-low's girl. (Still) (2:19.4) (takin' my time to perfect the beat) (2:21.5) (And I still got love for the streets) (2:23.5) (it's the D.R.E.) (2:24.7) It ain't nothin' but more hot shit (2:26.7) Another classic CD for y'all to vibe with (2:29.3) Whether your coolin' on a corner with your fly bitch (2:32.1) Laid back in the shack (2:33.2) play this track. (2:34.2) I'm representin' for the gangstas (2:35.8) all across the world. (2:36.8) Still (2:37.4) (hittin' them corners in them low-low's girl) (2:39.2) I'll break your neck (2:40.3) damn near put your face in your lap (2:42.1) ոiggas try to be the king but the ace is back (2:44.6) (So if you ain't up on things) (2:46.9) Dr. Dre be the name (2:48.6) still runnin' the game (2:49.8) Still got it wrapped like a mummy (2:51.9) Still ain't trippin' love (2:53.3) to see young blacks get money (2:55.0) Spend time out the hood (2:56.2) take they moms out the hood. (2:57.5) Hit my boys off with jobs (2:59.1) no more livin' hard. Barbecue's every day (3:01.6) drivin' fancy cars (3:03.2) Still gon' get mine regardless. (3:05.2) I'm representin' for them gangsta's (3:06.6) all across the world. (Still) (3:08.0) hittin' them corners in them low-low's girl (3:10.1) (Still) (3:10.9) (takin' my time to perfect the beat) (3:12.9) (And I still got love for the streets) (3:14.8) (it's the D.R.E.) I'm representin' for them gangsta's (3:16.8) all across the world (3:18.0) (Still) (3:18.6) hittin' them corners in them low-low's girl. (Still) (3:21.1) (takin' my time to perfect the beat) (3:23.2) (And I still got love for the streets) (3:25.0) (it's the D.R.E.) I'm representin' for them gangsta's (3:27.1) all across the world. (Still) (3:28.8) hittin' them corners in them low-low's girl. (Still) (3:31.3) (takin' my time to perfect the beat) (3:33.4) (And I still got love for the streets) (3:35.4) (it's the D.R.E.) (3:36.7) Right back up in ya motherfuckin' ass (3:39.6) nine-five plus four pennies (3:41.4) Add that shit up (3:42.8) D.R.E (3:44.0) right back up on top of thangs (3:45.7) Smoke some with your dog (3:47.6) no stress, no seeds, no stems, no sticks (3:51.2) Some of that real sticky icky icky (3:53.8) ooh wee (3:55.1) (3:55.7) Put it in the air (3:56.8) oh, you's a fool D.R. (3:59.2)